Mattina Baci
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: An accurate summary: sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin sin. A cute little Nezushi thing I wrote. Rated M for motherfucking sin in every paragraph.


Hey guys! It's Wisteria with a new fanfiction! This I'm doing NO.6.! I have been dying to finally write this! So enjoy my lovelies~

Notes: also, I separated the dialogue from the rest of the story to make it easier to read! :3

Mattina Baci means morning kisses in Italian.

*: I am using the word ambrosia as a synonym for lust.

**: Shion only meant this as a joke.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As Nezumi pulled away from our kiss, he silently walked back a little.

"You'll be fine."

He said reassuringly. I opened my mouth to speak, but thought otherwise as I shut it quickly. He turned around, walking away gracefully.

"N-nezumi!"

I called out, causing him to look back at me.

"..I..."

I couldn't...I couldn't keep Nezumi here! He wanted to leave...he didn't want me. My eyes filled up with tears as I looked into his cloudy grey eyes, void of all expression.

"Stay with me!"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, looking at me with curiosity.

"Stay? Why would I?"

My eyes widened at his remark as more tears fell.

"Because...beacause...I..."

I couldn't say it. I can't say such a weird phrase! It would make him hate me...But I should at least try.

"Because, I love you Nezumi!"

I looked down, my vision blurring from the cold tears that were still falling. I looked up so I could see his expression, but instead I was met by him being right in front of me.

"Shion...you know I can't."

"W-what?"

"I can't love you, Shion. I'm not capable of giving you the care and attention that you deserve."

I blinked, a little red tracing my cheeks. I fiddled with my hands nervously before looking at him.

"I'll...be okay..."

I wiped any spare tears away from my face and I saw his glare soften a bit.

"No you won't. I love you, Shion. But..."

He trailed off as he looked at the sunset that was quickly diminishing.

"We should get home..."

He said as he hoisted me up and carried me bridal style. I blushed intensely, wrapping my arms around his neck shyly.

"N-nezumi!"

I gasped as he looked at me, his face still void of any expression.

"Is there something wrong, Shi-chan?"

S-shi-chan!? Where's he getting all these lovey dovey words from!?

"Don't call me that!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

Nezumi cradled me tighter in his embrace, snuggling his face against mine.

"You can call me Nezu-chan..."

My face felt hotter as I covered it with my sleeves. "N-no!" Nezumi opened the door to his "home" and carried me inside.

"Shiiii-chaaan~"

He whispered sweetly, rubbing his nose against my cheek.

"Is there a reason why you don't wanna let that go!?"

I said impatiently.

"Yes. The reason being, that you look so cute when I call you that."

How could he keep a straight face through this!? He put my feet onto the floor gently, but I refused to release my grip around his shoulders.

"Shion? Are you alright?"

I pushed my forehead against his as I felt his arms snake around my waist. He wriggled out of my embrace and sat onto the bed, pulling me into his lap. Something is about to happen! I felt his fingers fiddling with my jacket as he unbuttoned it, kissing my collarbone tenderly. I shivered a little, digging my nails into the fabric that was his shirt. He flung my jacket aside, tugging at my white dress shirt.

"N-ne-nezumi..."

I whispered quietly as he removed my shirt flawlessly. I whimpered as he kissed down the middle of my chest, rubbing the soft pink buds that lay there. I winced a bit at the sensitive touch, but I soon got used to his calloused fingers marking their territory. I felt Nezumi pull me closer, kissing me passionately. I whimpered as one of his hands sneaked it's way down to my pants, unzipping them hesitantly.

"Do you want this...?"

He asked in a hushed tone. I could just hear the lust dripping from his words. As soon as I nodded I felt his hand grasp my bare thigh, squeezing it tentatively. A moan bubbled up from my throat as I raked my fingers up his back.

"You like this...hm?"

He teased, slowly making his way to my backside. "N-nezumi!"

I murmured, my voice barely audible.

"I want to hear more of that cute voice of yours..."

He said, seductively kissing my unarmed neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding onto him. He bit his lip as he pulled my boxers down, revealing my southern regions. I inhaled sharply, shuddering as he stroked my manhood.

"A-aah~! Nezumiiiii!"

He looked into my half lidded eyes, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Have you ever even been touched in this way, Shion?"

I shook my head, burying it in his chest. "So...you're a virgin?"

He asked, hesitantly pulling his hand from my private area.

"Y-yes!"

He playfully stuck his tongue out, licking my neck smoothly.

"Then I guess that makes this situation all the better..."

He resumed rubbing the tip of me, squeezing one of my nipples tightly. He ran his tongue along my scar, causing my lower regions to burn with excitement.

"I wasn't sure about what that would do...but now I know.."

Nezumi whispered, nibbling the pink flesh that made up my scar. I panted hard as he continued to do all three sinful deeds at once, grabbing fistfuls of his long hair.

"N-nezumi! I'm going to come!"

I did as I said and came hard into Nezumi's hand.

"S-sorry..."

He raised his hand up to his lips, lapping up the sweet, sappy liquid made by me. I blushed furiously, looking into Nezumi's hungry, grey eyes. After all...I still haven't pleased him...

"Nezumi..."

I started quietly.

"How do you want to be pleased...?"

He looked up for a minute or two, pondering about his thoughts.

"To be fully satisfied, I would want to be inside of you."

I blinked, my mind processing his words.

"Y-you don't mean..."

"Yes. I want to be inside of you. So...can I go in?"

He asked, (still with a straight face!) As he kissed my shoulders lightly.

"I-I guess...as long as...you're gentle..."

As soon as a finished my sentence he unzipped his pants, pulling the rest of mine off.

"Ah...I almost forgot to prepare you..."

He nibbled at my scar once more as he thrust a finger into my entrance. I moaned at a higher pitch than usual, which must've excited Nezumi even more since he added another finger. Tears welled up in my eyes as I suppressed the urge to cry out. Nezumi kissed me hungrily as his tongue swept my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

'He's getting excited...'

I thought quietly to myself. I opened my lips, feeling Nezumi's tongue press itself onto mine. I felt him push me closer towards him, my nipples touching his cold shirt. We grinded ourselves together, enjoying the way it felt when both of our members participated. He pushed a third finger in switching between thrusting and scissoring. Tears made their way down my face as I closed my eyes, drowning in the kiss that Nezumi and I were sharing. Nezumi's expression seemed to change into that of immense pleasure as I bit his lip devilishly. He grabbed himself a lock of my hair, twisting and pulling it playfully.

"Shion..."

He whimpered as he pulled his fingers out, placing himself at my entrance.

"Can I do it now?"

He begged, gripping my ass tightly.

"Not yet...I have to prepare myself...mentally.**"

Nezumi didn't seem to take it as a joke, thrusting himself into me. I cried out, a bit of drool dribbling out from my mouth. His hilt hit my hips as he started at a slow pace, gradually speeding up. I could feel myself burning up, the heat of Nezumi's thick length flooding into me. He moaned softly as my entrance tightened, constricting around his member. I pushed my hips upward, matching my pace with his. He kissed the scar that snaked it's way around my neck, a few squeaks coming out of me. He sucked the supple skin, leaving even darker spots on the already red flesh. He pulled one of the erect buds on my chest, driving me further over the edge. My heart pounded audibly, my toes digging into the silky bedsheets. After unattaching himself from my irresistible neck, he left kisses along my jawline, making his way back to my lips. He thrusted back to the hilt once more, moaning inaudibly.

"S-shion...I'm close..."

He whispered in my ear, nibbling at the tip of it. "M-me too!"

And I wasn't lying. This was going to be the SECOND time I came, and this was only my first time! Nezumi wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing his hands into my plump thighs. I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a tender kiss before coming once more. Nezumi kissed back sweetly before overflowing me with his love, sighing in l relief as he collapsed back onto the bed. I laid down with him, snuggling into his chest. I wrapped one of my legs around his thigh, grinding slightly. He opened an eye irritably, making eye contact with me.

"For your first time, you sure are persistent..."

I stuck out my tongue friskily, grinding rougher. He flinched a bit, patting my hair gingerly. I huffed cordially, artfully reaching my hands under his shirt.

"Oi...Shion you're getting me even more sticky than I already am."

I omitted his speech, maintaining my original mission: Turning Nezumi on. I heaved a bit, climbing onto his side.

"Nezumi~"

I murmured erotically. Nezumi pretended to sleep as I straddled him, grinding myself against him. He fussed about something that I couldn't make out, pushing me back on the bed.

"You seriously want this?"

He asked in a tone that was agitated, yet laced with arousal. I blinked naively, nodding quickly. He ran a finger across the pink disfigurement that wrapped around my body, making me exhale with a shudder. We kissed, aphrodisia* dripping from out our open mouths. Our tongues rolled against each other, creating a rousing mixture of our lust for each other. I put my hands on his face, pulling him further into the kiss. He complied eagerly, pushing me farther into the mattress. He broke the kiss first, a thin line of saliva connecting our tongues. He grazed his lips down my slender figure, opening my thighs and looking at everything I have to offer.

"You're so radiant..."

He whispered, tracing circles on my inner thigh. "N-nezumi..."

I whispered as a deep red colored my cheeks. He smooched my groin, pulling my skin with his teeth. I moaned pleasurably, jerking his hair in ecstasy. He smirked as he brushed his tongue closer to my throbbing member, making me moan at higher pitch. He fondled the tip of me, lapping at the base. I grasped for the sheets, panting like crazy. "You're quite the zestful one..."

Nezumi teased me more by glossing his tongue a few inches from my length, making tiny butterflies flood my stomach. He responded to my sudden jolts of movement by reaching a hand up and reaching a hand up and fondling one of the pink buds that lie on my chest. I raked my nails across his arm, but Nezumi didn't seem to mind. He groped feverishly at my bosom, making my heart hammer in my chest.

"Aaaah...N-nezumi! It feels so good!"

I said, drooling and gasping like an animal in heat. I writhed on the plush sheets, Nezumi holding me down onto the bed.

"Oi..! Hold still, Shion."

He said, taking my throbbing member into his mouth. He sucked on it slightly, cleaning up the cum that was all around my lower body. I arched my back against the mattress, crying out in sheer pleasure.

"Haaah~...Nezumi! I'm going to cum!"

I spoke this is a hushed tone, afraid of disturbing nonexistent neighbors. Nezumi lapped at my tip, nibbling just the slightest bit. I cried out in pure and unharmed ecstasy, burying the sheets over my face as I came on Nezumi.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I said, even though it was muffled by the cottony sheets. Nezumi wiped it off of his face nonchalantly, ripping the sheet away from my hands. My eyes widened as looked at him, cowering a little.

"N-nezumi! I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...mmph!"

I was cut off by him kissing me triumphantly, pulling me into his lap. We sat there for about 5 minutes just making out like the animals we were, letting drool drip down from our entangled tongues. As I broke the kiss, (much to Nezumi's disappointment) I began to talk.

"Nezumi...I love you. More than I loved Safu...and I loved her very much."

He looked a little shocked, trying to hide an apparent blush on his cheeks.

"I...love you. A lot. I've been trying to do something like this forever...and when you kissed me that one time..."

He hugged himself, shuddering happily.

"I loved it! I just wanted to pull you onto the bed and make sweet love to you..."

He scratched the back of his head, glancing to the side shyly. Red creeped it's way onto my cheeks as I thought about it, realizing something.

"I...didn't know you felt that way...I wanted to make out with you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like it or I wouldn't be good enough..."

He embraced me tightly, refusing to let go.

"You would've been amazing! Just like you were tonight!"

I laid on the bed, letting him rest his head on my stomach, my shivering body appreciating the warmth he gave off.

"I love you, Shion."

He said as he closed his eyes softly. "I love you too, Nezumi."

I said as I closed my eyes, my dreams awaiting me soon after.

This, was happiness.

00000000000000000000000000000000

•And there you have it! A fabulous Nezushi lemon!


End file.
